Flexible shaft power tools of the type to which the invention applies are, for example, conventionally used by jewelers and diamond setters. Such users have need at their workbenches for a plurality of power driven devices, such as drills, cutters, sanders and polishers. Such need is met by tools having foot pedal actuated motors that drive rotary bits mounted on remote ends of flexible shafts. The separate functions are provided either by interchanging different bits on a single power tool unit, or by utilizing different single bits on a plurality of tool units. A common arrangement is hang the motor in an elevated position above the work bench, so that a tool cable containing the flexible shaft hangs down to position the bit for convenient availability adjacent the work surface. The foot pedal is, of course, located under the bench. Where a plurality of tool units is used, a separate foot pedal is electrically connected between each tool motor and a wall outlet power source.
For commercial stone setting operations, the use of interchangeable bits to provide the desired drilling, cutting, sanding and polishing functions with a single flexible shaft power tool is impractical. Too much productive time is wasted changing bits, to make the use of a single tool feasible for high volume operations. Consequently, a more advantageous arrangement is to utilize a plurality of tools, dedicating one tool to each of the commonly needed functions. A three tool arrangement, for example, might have a drill bit attached to one tool for drilling; a knife head attached to a second tool for cutting; and a sandpaper bit attached to yet another tool for cleaning the casting. A five tool arrangement might have five tools, one carrying a round drill bit; a second with a knife drill; a third with a cup bit; a fourth with a sandpaper bit; and a fifth with a rubber/plastic polishing bit. The multi-tool, dedicated arrangement has the drawback, however, that each tool requires its own foot pedal. This not only clutters up the work area, but tires and confuses the user by requiring constant shifting of positions and determining which pedal operates which tool.